Snow white DBSK version
by sarahholmes1995
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a prince who had beautiful raven hair and blood red full lips. His name is Jaejoong. (Its pretty much a parody mix of Snow white and DBSK, and some of the suju members XD) RateM for smut Yunjae later. Do not proceed if you don't know about Yunjae. Thankyou!


Jaejoong: Snow white

Yunho: the Prince

Junsu: the mirror

Changmin: the hunter

Yoochun: Yoochun

Dopey: Ryeowook

Sleepy: Yesung

Doc: Siwon

Grumpy: Kangin

Sneezy: Heechul

Happy: Leetuek

Bashful: Sungmin

The queen: Kyuhyun

Once upon a time, there was this stunning looking young prince living in a peaceful castle. He was born with snow white skin and ruby red lips, just like his beautiful mother.

'Jaejoong, come here for a sec.' the beauty called her beloved son's name with a gentle voice.

'Yes mother.' The innocent prince who was barely seven replied sheepishly. He stood up and did a small run, dashing into his mommy's arms. 'What is it, mama?'

The petite little figure leaning on the woman's lap, letting her to stroke his silky black hair.

'I am so sorry to tell you this but…'

The boy was shocked as he glanced up and saw his mother sobbing vulnerably.

'What's the matter mother? Did Joongie do something wrong?'

He climbed up to his mother's laps so that he could wipe the tears off the gorgeous woman. His onyx puppy dog eyes pleaded the woman in front of him to tell him about what happened.

'No… no baby, it's not you. It's me…' She said while coughing out blood on her handkerchief.

Jaejoong gazed at his sick mother, understood the meaning of her word. He grabbed the woman's hand with his own small hands, said, 'It will be okay, mama. Joongie's here. Joongie loves you.'

Then the sweetie gave her a kiss on the cheek hoping to reassure her.

'Oh Jaejoong… my beautiful boy…' The pale woman then burst in tears, hugging her only son tightly.

_~Ten years later~ _

'Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?' A man who was in a sexy purple suit stretched out his arms and asked the big round mirror on the wall. Then a cute face appeared from the mirror, he answered cheerfully with his dolphin voice, 'Of course it's you Lord Kyuhyun!'

The man named Kyuhyun smirked and folded his arms around his chest, 'Mwahaha! I knew it.' He chuckled evilly. 'Hey, and how many times did I tell you to call me the queen!'

He put on the golden crown and widened his smirk. Meanwhile, the cute boy in the mirror started bursting out laughing.

'What's so funny?' The wicked man was clearly annoyed by the sudden laugh.

The dolphin voice rang out from the reflection, said, 'I just had a funny thought! What do you call a queen that got a dick? A DRAG QUEEN! Hahahaha…'

But the other party didn't seem entertained at all, 'Junsu please, stop telling your oyaji gag, or I will have to break the mirror.'

Junsu quickly zipped his mouth and kept his silence.

Eyeing the silence mirror, Kyuhyun the queen finally decided to leave, 'I will be back tomorrow.'

'How was your nap, mama?'

As Kyuhyun the queen slowly walked down the stair, he was met by a fine-looking boy. Sadly, the beauty was dressed in ragged clothes and his face was covered by dirt.

'My my, don't you look like a rat from the trash?' The male queen distanced from the boy and scrunched his nose with disgust. 'Don't come any closer, or I'll catch your filthiness.'

'I-I am sorry.' The cute boy mumbled with a bit of self-consciousness. He was too kind to argue with his own stepmother.

The evil queen heaved out a sigh like a drama queen, 'Did you go to draw some water out of the well, Jae?' He raised one of his eyebrows as he questioned.

'Oh, I forgot!' The poor boy recalled his step mum's order this morning, said, 'I was too busy doing the gardening and the housework that I forgot.'

However the queen was too busy looking at his painted nails to listen to his stepson's reason.

'Then how about Jaejoong my love go to do it now?' Kyuhyun suggested his son 'nicely'.

Cutie Jaejoong looked at him with a bit of disbelief, 'B-but it is dark outside already… I promise I will do it first thing first in the morn—'

'Enough of bullshit!' The queen shook his head and frowned, then threatened in his sweet tone, 'If you don't go now, I will forget to be nice, and we don't want that do we, love?'

Jae sighed and wiped off some of the dirt on his face before he directed to the double door of the castle.

As the young boy grabbed one of the wooden buckets from the store room, he alone walked into the deep end of the dark wood wearily. 'Omo… It's so dark… I could barely see what's in front of me…'

The poor prince pouted and breathed in loudly before he swang the bucket back and forth.

'Haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo, oh baby~' (Just for one day I would like to be the bed in your room XD) The DBSK debut song 'Hug' was sang by a pure and angelic voice.

The hypnotizing voice enchanted the gloomy dark wood, bringing joy to the little animals that were supposedly sleeping in this time of evening. A white bunny hopped out with curious eyes, following the owner of the beautiful voice.

'Naega obnun noui haru, oddohge hulloganun gonji~' (For days of my life you aren't in, how do I pass them by?) He continued the rest of his journey with this ballad, sometimes even happily dancing by himself.

But his singing came to a complete stop suddenly as he tripped something and fell hard on the ground. 'Omo… That's hurt!' He caressed his scratched elbow, searching for the thing that made him fell on the ground.

Due to the dimness after nightfall, Jaejoong could not see very well. So he felt the ground with his hands and strained his eyes trying to get a better sight of what was in front of him.

Then his hands touched something like human clothing, and something that shaped pretty weird.

'What is this?' He went closer trying to get a better look.

'… Hey… That's my… dick…'

A small whisper could be heard clearly from the silence, which scared Jae a bit. He pulled away from what he was approaching a second ago, like a scared kitten.

'…Thirsty… Water…' The husky voice called again, but a little bit stronger this time.

Now Jaejoong was clearly awaked and finally realised the fact that he had been touching someone's penis before. The innocent young prince could not help himself but blushed hard. He panicked and stuttered, 'W-who are you? Y-you are not allowed to come in to the castle area…'

There was a moment of awkward silence, nobody spoke and Jaejoong held his breath nervously.

'Please… give…me water…' But the other party was breathing rather heavily, even finding it difficult to speak.

The kind boy thought to himself that he could not just leave a person in the wood without helping him, so by bringing himself back up on his feet quickly, he said, 'I will be right back!'

He then took the bucket and dashed towards the well.

As soon as Jaejoong finished his words, a stream of quick running sound was heard. It disappeared after a distant, and everything turned back to quiet.

The man who was lying on the ground heaved out a pathetic sigh, thought to himself: He must be scared and ran away…

But then again, a noise was arisen from afar. The sound of walking and water spilling carelessly on the floor appeared. A familiar voice gasped, 'Here…'

Jae offered a bowl of water to the stranger, who took it with his shaking hands.

Once the stranger gulped down the holy water that was supposedly for the queen's facial treatment, he had gotten a lot better, and now he was able to talk, 'Thank you. I thought I was going to die.'

He took the hands of his saviour.

Jaejoong was startled as his hands were grasped by this strange young man. But then he smiled defencelessly, 'Not a problem. Joongie likes to help people.'

Even though the light was dim, the stranger could still see the features of his saviour's face from shadows. He could tell that his saviour was a very very cute boy.

'I was travelling and I found myself lost in here. I am glad thatAre you working in this castle?' He asked nicely to the kind-hearted boy.

Jaejoong looked down to his fidgeting fingers, answered quietly, 'No… I am the… prince of the castle…'

Whenever he told anyone that he was a prince, they would always tease him and accuse that he was lying.

'Oh really?' The foreigner sounded kinda surprised but didn't doubt him, 'Why are you in such place in this time of the night? It's dangerous you know?'

'… well… even if I tell you the truth, you won't believe me…' Jaejoong pouted cutely as he recalled the people who called him a liar when he spilled his guts about himself.

'Try me.'

Surprisingly though, the stranger fingered his pocket and found a box of matches, he used it to lit up the oil lamp he brought with him. Now Jaejoong could clearly see the other's face.

The stranger was about his age, with an extremely handsome small face and a well-built figure. Unlike Jaejoong who had silky black hair, his was brown. He was in a royal uniform which made Jaejoong started to think about where he was from.

The strangest thing was that Jaejoong felt like he could trust this person who he had only met few minutes ago. He scratched the back of his hair embarrassedly. 'Well… as I said, I am the prince of the little kingdom.' He began to look into those mesmerising eyes, feeling his heart pounding out of his chest.

'Mama passed away when I was seven. She left me and papa in the palace… but papa was emotionally damaged. He got crazier and crazier every day.' The beauty sighed with worried.

The guy with him did not speak or ask any questions; instead, he waited for the other to continue.

'He started taking hormones and trying to be a woman so that he could replace mum… He even expected everyone to call him the queen…' Jae sniffed his nose as he began to sob in grief.

'Have you brought him to the doctor?'

'…Yes, I have taken him to consult every psychologist in this country but all of them said his mental disease is incurable. Probably because his mental wound of losing mum was too huge fore him to handle.' The cutie heaved out another sigh as he talked about his troubled father.

'Was he the one who sent you here in the middle of the night?' The handsome guy looked at the poor guy full of sympathy.

'Yea… but he used to be a very nice guy. Until he got this multi-personality disorder…' Even though Jae had to suffer from all the cruelty of his own crazed father, he still tried to be defensive towards him.

A sound of peace rang through the deep sleep forest, all could be heard was the softly rumbling wind and the two's breathing noise.

'I-I am sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bother you with my story…' The adorable prince panicked.

The other just gave him a gentle smile, curling his sexy full lips, said, 'It didn't bother me one bit. Moreover, your words make me want to help you so much.' He grasped the smaller hands into his, gave them a tight squeeze before saying, 'I am Yunho by the way. Jung Yunho.'

'My name is Kim Jaejoong. Nice to meet you, Yunho shii.' Jae grinned sheepishly.

The guy called Yunho looked straight into the boy's soul through his eyes, penetrating his thought. Jae felt tingly feeling inside his body which prickled every single nerve of his. Turning away shyly from the connection, he then stuttered, 'I-it is getting kind of late, do you want to stay over at the palace for tonight?'

'If that won't bother you then sure.' Yunho answered.

They exchanged a smile and headed towards the castle.


End file.
